This invention relates to a stator winding apparatus and particularly to a machine for winding field coils on dynamoelectric devices and particularly 2-pole stators and for effecting a connection between the field coils and terminals mounted on the stator.
An object of this invention is to provide a machine which has a high production rate, which is readily adaptable for use with industrial robots and conveyors that convey stators to and from the machine, and is readily changed over, by the use of both programmably adjustable parts and readily replaceable parts, from the winding of a stator of one configuration to the winding of stators having different configurations.
In accordance with this invention, a stator winding machine is provided having a turret plate mounted for rotation about a vertical axis extending centrally therethrough, and plural stator clamp mechanisms mounted at spaced locations around the periphery of the turret plate, each of which mechanisms clamps a stator to the turret plate. For reasons which will become apparent, each stator is clamped to the turret plate with its center axis extending horizontally and substantially perpendicularly with respect to the vertical axis of rotation of the turret plate and with the end face of the stator most remote from the vertical axis of the turret plate held in a vertical orientation spaced a fixed horizontal distance from such vertical axis. The stator is positioned on a seat adjacent each of the clamp mechanisms which may include a replaceable spacer for positioning the clamped stators at a proper height.
A wire clamp assembly is mounted on the turret plate adjacent each of the stator clamp mechanisms. Each wire clamp assembly preferably has programmable, air operated wire clamps adapted to temporarily hold coil lead wires extending from coils wound on a stator being wound.
The turret plate is repeatedly indexed in one direction about its vertical center axis to repeatedly sequentially move each of the stator clamp mechanisms to a load/unload station, a winding station, a coil lead terminating station, and then back to the load/unload station. In the presently preferred embodiment, the turret has four stator clamp mechanisms, located 90 degrees apart around the periphery of the turret plate, one for each of the above-mentioned stations and an additional one which is accommodated by an idle station between the load/unload stations and the winding station.
At the load/unload station, a newly wound stator is removed from the turret plate and replaced by an unwound stator. Subsequently, the unwound stator is moved by an index of the turret plate to the winding station. Located adjacent the winding station is a winding head having a winding shuttle or ram that reciprocates and oscillates about a fixed horizontal axis to draw two or more wires from sources of wire under tension to wind the wires into coils about the stator poles. In advance of the operation of the winding head, two pairs of winding forms are connected to the unwound stator at the winding station, and a pair of wires extending from the wire sources and held by wire grippers are inserted by movement of the wire gripers into a pair of the wire clamps supported on the turret plate. Coils of wire are then wound on the unwound stator by operation of the winding head. At the conclusion of the winding operation, the wire portions leading from the coils to the winding shuttle are gripped by the wire grippers to form coil finish lead wires extending from the coils, which are positioned in other wire clamps on the turret plate. Wire cutting mechanisms associated with the wire grippers cut the finish leads, now clamped to the turret plate, free from wire grippers so that the newly wound stator is completely severed from the winding head. The stator may then be indexed by rotation of the turret plate to the wire terminating station at which the start and finish leads are removed from the wire clamps and at least temporarily connected to terminals on the station by a robot or other suitable mechanism. Accordingly, when the newly wound stator arrives at the load/unload station, it may be simply unclamped from the turret plate and removed. The foregoing operations are repeated to continuously wind stators.
Preferably in accordance with this invention, the stator clamp mechanisms and the stator seats and spaces are quickly replaceable to accommodate stators having different stack diameters, the wire grippers form parts of a winding form handling and locking mechanism are capable of accommodating stators having different stack heights, the winding head is programmably movable for accommodating stators having different stack heights, and the wire grippers for part of a lead pull assembly which is programmable to accommodate different requirements for stator coil leads, both as to the position of the wire clamps for the start and finish wires and also as to any clamps that may be provided for coil tap leads.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.